slayertheseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Netflix Movies and Specials
Behind the Scenes Following the success of Redemption, which was originally intended to be the end. The decision to produce more movies or specials was discussed. However CBS was not the only party involved, Netflix which produced two Slayer mini series was in the running. On April 22, 2022, the deal was struck that CBS would get Redemption and all the following movies and specials would be exclusive to Netflix. Eventually the deal was made official in May that CBS would get rights to all the movies, and Netflix would get the specials. A total of 4 movies and 3 specials would be produced. In some international markets, the movies and specials were aired as a 10th season, except the specials, each movie was split into two, apart from Redemption and Full Circle. On the dvd release, each movie was released separately, with the three specials released along-side full circle as bonus episodes. A complete collection with all 4 movies and 3 specials was released in a boxset the Slayer Movie collection. On November 22, a complete blu ray collection was released with all seasons, movies and specials, including LA Vampires, Faith and Tales of the Slayer known as the Ultimate Slayer Collection. The casting of Archaeus was remained secret, which was the true origin of the bloodline that included Lord Zar, Damon, Darla, Angelus and Michael. The idea was to close the story out on an origin story going back to the show's first villain in a sense. The Original Evil although defeated in the season 9 final was not killed, but is mentioned and makes a brief appearance in the series final in flashbacks. Full Circle officially becomes the canon's final episode, with no intension of continung the series afterwards even with spin-offs. Movies and Specials See also: List of Slayer episodes Filming Dates and Other Prodution details Slayer: Redemption (May 22, 2022) runtime: 95:44 rating: 12.02 million viewers timeline: May 15 - May 22, 2022 filming dates: June 7 - June 23, 2021 prod code: SLA-10F01 Slayer: World's Apart (September 6, 2022) runtime: 90:44 rating: 9.93 million viewers timeline: June 27, August 12 - August 21, 2022 filming dates: May 30 - June 15, 2022 prod code: SLA-10F02 Slayer: No Future for You (September 13, 2022) runtime: 92:38 rating: 11.26 million viewers timeline: September 15 - September 24, 2022 filming dates: July 6 - July 21, 2022 prod code: SLA-10F04 Slayer: Retreat (November 29, 2022) runtime: 95:38 rating: 8.64 million viewers timeline: November ??? - December, 2022 filming dates: June 16 - July 5, 2022 prod code: SLA-10F03 Slayer: Wonderland (December 20, 2022) runtime: 53:45 rating: 6.80 million viewers timeline: December 20 - 25, 2022 filming dates: July-August, 2022 prod code: SLA-10SP1 Slayer: Return To Summerville (January 4, 2023) runtime: 46:52 rating: 8.73 million viewers timeline: January ??? 2023 filming dates: August, 2022 prod code: SLA-10SP2 Slayer: Old Demons (January 11, 2023) runtime: 54:42 rating: 8.71 million viewers timeline: January ??? 2023 filming dates: September, 2022 prod code: SLA-10SP3 Slayer: Full Circle (May 23, 2023) runtime: 100:44 rating: 13.53 million viewers timeline: May 15 - May 22, 2023 filming dates: December, 2022 - January, 2023 prod code: SLA-10F05 Appearances; Adam, Michael, Alaric, Damon, Belinda (all movies and specials) Faith (all except Wonderland and Redemption) Chloe (all except Wonderland) Sam (all except Wonderland) ghosts only in full circle (angelus, darla)